


Blue eyes, Blond hair... And Dumb.

by Iggysassou



Series: Stony Stories [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Flirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/pseuds/Iggysassou
Summary: "Steve: What’s your type?Tony: Tall, muscular, blond hair, dumb, blue eyes.Steve: That kinda sound like me, too bad I’m not a girl.Tony: Did I mention dumb?"Steve wants to know what Tony’s type is. Tony answers him but forgets that Steve can be... a little oblivious.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356985
Comments: 26
Kudos: 320





	Blue eyes, Blond hair... And Dumb.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phiphil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phiphil/gifts).



“What’s your type?”

Tony stopped where he was commenting the latest bachelor episode, his cup of coffee half-raised to his lips. “What’s my what?”

Steve seemed to flounder for a second, his cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink before he soldiered on, raising his chin. Tony had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling too much. It was clear that Steve hadn’t meant to speak but now that he had, he would not back down. That stubborn attitude used to drive Tony crazy, and it still did occasionally, but right now he found it adorable.

“What’s your type,” Steve repeated, eyes shifting to the TV before they returned to Tony. “You, hum, you said Sarah is attractive but then also commented on Nick’s smile so… do you have a type?”

This time, Tony couldn’t hold back a chuckle. Taking a sip of coffee to give himself a few seconds to answer, he wondered if this could be his chance to confess. Flirting was all fun and games but he was growing tired of dancing around.

“I do,” Tony said with a smile. “I like them tall, muscular, with blond hair and blue eyes.”

Silence fell between them as Tony waited with bated breath for understanding to dawn on Steve. He brightened up when Steve gasped softly but then his expression fell and Tony suddenly realised he had made a tactical mistake. 

“Oh. So, like… Carole?”

He had forgotten to take into account how impossibly oblivious Steve was.

Tony seriously considered throwing himself out the window. It was only a 93-floor fall.

“Did I mention I like them dumb too?” He said instead, raising his eyebrows at Steve. “It’s an important criteria. They have to be very dumb. Like, don’t mind me, they’re smart, but also so, so dumb. It’s incredible.”

Steve stared at him with parted lips, his surprise and confusion evident. There was another emotion in his eyes too, one Tony chose not to name but which gave him the courage to move closer to Steve and continue.

“I also like them in red, white and blue… and with a shield,” he added, just in case Steve thought he really was talking about Carole. Not that she wasn’t awesome but she really wasn’t who he had in mind as he spoke. “But I like them best when they welcome me with dinner and a movie after a long day at work. When they give me coffee even though they scold me for drinking too much of it. When they fight with me over every little detail of a plan because even though it drives me nuts, it makes me want to kiss them. Hard.”

As a spoke, understanding finally replaced Steve’s confused look and a smile slowly blossomed on his face. “Tony-“

“Oh, and did I mention their first name should be Steve and their last name Rogers? I think I should mention that because he’s a bit of a thick he-“

Warm lips interrupted him and Tony could only laugh before he returned the kiss, wrapping both arms around Steve’s strong shoulders. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tumblr post](https://bardingbeedle.tumblr.com/post/622376157930782720) (the original tweet isn't accessible anymore)
> 
> Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked it and please leave a comment if you did! :)


End file.
